Tiempo para Amar
by maryhamatogirl
Summary: El amor es pasiente y aunque algunas veces se siente perdido, solo cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos ahi esta...justo a tiempo.


Una ceremonia nupcial se lleva en una azotea de un lujoso magnate hombre de negocios, la fiesta era de lo más elegante y sofisticada como la gente que la ocupaba.

-¿Feliz cariño? –

El un hombre joven y buen mozo dueño de varios negocios en la ciudad de Nueva York, se había comprometido con la chica hace tres meses, la había conocido en el puerto ella al parecer siempre esperaba algo que llegara… pero nunca lo supo, había preguntado siempre que era, pero ella no decía y el dejo de insistir.

-Si – desvía algo la mirada – todo un sueño de amor –

Ella, una chica que trabajaba en un museo de arte, sus padres habían muerto cuando era niña, su única familia era su hermano Alberto, había conocido a Marco en el muelle de la ciudad, había pasado día tras día esperando un barco que le devolviera la esperanza perdida, ella era una chica atractiva, lucia su vestido de novia blanco como la fina nieve, su pelo largo y ondulado casi hasta la cintura el velo que lo cubría un poco no dejaba ver en su totalidad su color castaño claro y aquellos ojos azules que mostraban una felicidad a medias.

La música de lo más elegante sonaba a su amplitud, el momento se acercaba el sacerdote que los casaría ya estaba listo, a lo lejos en otra azotea una figura fuerte observaba todo con claridad, hacía tiempo que acababa de llegar de un viaje que su maestro había decidido que convenía seguir, se fue con solo un adiós, dejando un corazón mas desolado que triste.

-Si este es tu destino – agacha la mirada – que seas feliz Giselle –

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, su corazón late mas fuerte acompañado de un nudo de garganta, se acomoda en el guante de su hermano y comienza a caminar a lo largo de la alfombra esperando a ser entregada a su futuro marido.

Leonardo observa desde la azotea y su corazón late igual como el de ella con miedo y desesperación al mismo tiempo, tan lejos y tan cerca…

-Giselle - susurra

**No digas que es tarde,**

**Que mucho esperaste que no pienses volver,**

**Di que aún hay tiempo**

**Para recobrar lo que perdimos ayer,**

**Porque yo nunca te olvide.**

Alberto entrega a su hermana y con un beso en la mejilla la entrega a Marco, ella le sonríe y acomoda frente al padre lista para iniciar la boda, baja la mirada y un recuerdo… un nombre… una figura llena su mente ese momento.

-Leonardo – dice quedamente.

**Te fuiste de pronto**

**Poniéndole fin sin previo aviso a este amor,**

**y al verme sola**

**Jure arrancarte de raíz pero no**

**La verdad yo tampoco pude olvidar.**

-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio de esta pareja – comienza el sacerdote a hablar.

Mientras el padre hablaba ella solo en su mente llegaban recuerdos de esa despedida de hace un año, y cuando aquella tortuga la había salvado de morir en aquel asalto y de cómo había nacido una linda amistad que con el tiempo había llevado al amor… todo era de lo mejor hasta que le dio la noticia que se iría a Sudamérica a entrenar, ella lo entendió y apoyo, lo que no entendía es que por que no había recibido carta de el y porque tanto tiempo…tanto tiempo.

Los recuerdos llegaron en ambos, fragmentos del alma que no olvidarían jamás.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Tengo que hacer un viaje – la miro preocupado – tratare que dure lo menos posible –

-¿Un viaje… adonde? –

-No lo se aun, pero creo que será a Sudamerica –

-¿Tan lejos? – sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos - ¿Regresaras pronto? –

-Eso es lo que mas quiero pensar –

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leonardo se apoyo en la orilla de la azotea y las apretó con las manos frustrado.

**Te necesito**

**No hay más que hablar**

**Que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar, **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Tienes que aceptar que nunca volverá –

-El volverá, estoy segura – mira con coraje a su hermano – Alberto no me ayudas en esto –

-Tienes que ser realista, el tiene su vida y tu no haces la tuya, ya se fue y no volverá – alza las manos molesto - ¡acéptalo! –

-NO – solloza – yo lo amo entiéndelo de una vez –

-Marco esta aquí – la toma de los hombros – el ya no, se fue y tendrás que aceptarlo -

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ella mira al cielo.

**Te necesito**

**No hay más que hablar**

**Sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad.**

Al tener la mirada en el firmamento giro un poco la cabeza, por un segundo una fracción de segundo miro hacia el edificio de atras y algo le pareció familiar, esa silueta, no era de Mikey ni de Donatello menos de Raphael, esa figura la conocía, la extrañaba, una pequeña nube deja el paso a la luz de luna y su rostro cobra una alegría infinita al ver a Leonardo…sus ojos se cruzaron y no hizo falta de palabras ni explicaciones, el amor salió de nuevo aquella necesidad de sentirse salió de nuevo.

-Giselle ¿aceptas a Marco como tu esposo?- el sacerdote pregunto.

Ella paralizo su corazón, no podía, no debía su verdadero y único amor estaba tras de ella y no lo dejaría escapar nunca mas.

-No puedo – se gira a Marco – perdóname pero no te amo, no puedo hacer esto ni a ti ni a mi –

Suelta el ramo y agarra su largo vestido levantándolo con las manos trata de salir corriendo pero una mano la detiene.

-¿Qué haces Giselle? – Alberto la detiene.

-Regreso…Leonardo regreso – con la mirada señala el edificio.

Alberto voltea y mira que era verdad lo que su hermana decía, Leonardo estaba atento y listo para ayudarla si era necesario.

-¿Es lo que tu quieres?

-Con toda mi alma –

Suelta la mano de su hermana.

-Ve el amor de tu vida te espera –

Ella lo abraza y agrádese con la mirada.

Sale corriendo a través de la alfombra donde camino hacia el quesería su marido, su pelo se mueve de un lado a otro, corre hacia el verdadero amor…hacia Leonardo.

**Fue todo un mal sueño,**

**Tan solo me importa que hoy estés junto a mí,**

**Rompe el silencio**

-Con que regreso por fin ¿verdad? - Marco se acerca a Albero.

-Sí, se merecen una oportunidad mas -

-Más le vale hacerla feliz porque estaré ahí y esta vez no la dejare ir –

-Lo hará…créeme lo hará -

Leonardo se para en la orilla del edificio listo para saltar a su encuentro.

**y sella mis labios con un beso sin fin,**

**y esta vez prométeme que jamás te voy a perder.**

Ella corre y la gente grita de espanto al ver lo que hace Giselle.

Salta de un brinco lanzándose con los brazos abiertos desde la orilla el viento hace que su velo vuele libre de su pelo y sus ojos azules se cierran sintiendo el viento en su rostro esperando a ser recibida por los brazos del amor.

El brinca desde lo alto y va en el encuentro de su amada, la agarra en el aire y ella lo abraza fuertemente del cuello y lagrimas salen de sus ojos, la gente observa esa ecena.

**Te necesito**

**No hay mas que hablar**

**Que harán mis manos si jamas te vuelvo a tocar, **

**Te necesito**

**No hay mas que hablar**

**Sin ti las horas duran mas que la eternidad.**

Caen en otra azotea y ella se despega y lo mira fijamente.

-Regresaste –

-Lo siento… tarde demasiado…pero te amo con la misma fuerza que cuando me fui –

**Yo no tengo vida sin ti,**

**y por eso estoy aqui**

**Rescatando el tiempo que viví lejos de ti.**

-Te amo Leo –

-Yo te amo también – la mira y desvía la mirada – es una pena que ese vestido se desperdicie –

Ella sonríe sorprendida.

-¿Sabes?... el sensei espera a alguien para casarlo hoy –

-¡Acepto! – dice apresurada

-¿Es un si?-

-Es un para siempre –

Se besaron tiernamente y se abrazaron y una lagrima de felicidad se asoma en los ojos de ambos, un timbre del comunicador rompe el encanto, al contestar una cara familiar aparece.

-Viejo, ya está todo listo solo faltan los novios – Mikey tras la pantalla - ¿tienes a la novia ya? –

-Si Mikey – sonríe – la tengo justo en mis brazos –

Una ovación se oye tras el rostro de Mikey.

-¡Bien hecho intrépido! – se escucho a Raphael gritar.

-¡Así se hace Leo! – ese fue Donatello.

-Ok, ya no tardes me muero por probar el pastel que hice de bodas –

La llamada termino y Giselle mira a Leonardo con los ojos semicerrados.

-¿Tenían preparado todo eso? –

Leonardo levanto los hombros.

-Estaba seguro que no dejarías pasar este amor que hay entre los dos – sonrió.

-Jamás lo dejaría… jamás –

-Bien señorita – la cargo en brazos – es hora de nuestra boda –

-Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor –

Después de una sonrisa acompañada de un pequeño beso, Leonardo corre hacia la guarida rumbo a su boda, en el lugar el sensei los esperaba y tras de un rato de haber llegado de expkicasiones y platicas entre la familia la ceremonia comenzó.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de Leonardo y Giselle un amor bello que a pesar del tiempo y situaciones a sabido mantenerse y recuperar aquello que creyeron perdido –

-No es la mejor ceremonia que te mereces – susurro Leo.

-De hecho, es la mejor del mundo entero – susurro igual – porque es con la persona que mas amo en este mundo –

-Leonardo ¿aceptas a Giselle como tu esposa para amarla, respetarla y quererla para toda la vida?-

-Acepto –

-Giselle ¿aceptas a Leonardo como tu esposo para amarlo, respetarlo y quererlo toda la vida? –

-Acepto –

-Hijos ahora son marido y mujer hasta el fin del mundo –

Ellos se miraron y se besaron tiernamente, los chicos gritaron de alegría y al cabo de unas horas de aquella pequeña y gran reunión la hora de irse a dormir llego, cada uno se fueron a sus habitaciones, Leonardo lleva entre sus brazos a su ahora esposa se dirigen a su habitación, una mirada de amor se ve en ellos y la puerta se cierra tras de ellos.

**Esta noche es para amar **

**todo listo esta**

**y las estrellas resplandeceran**

**romance irradiaran**

**esta noche es para amar **

**quiero compartir**

**el destino los trajo hasta aqui**

**para revivir**

El amor es tan grande que el mismo destino, ambos van de la mano, ellos entendieron que el destino fue justo ¿Por qué? Solo por que estuvieron a tiempo de rescatar aquello que creyeron perder, el tiempo fue justo el llego a la hora precisa y ella dijo un no a tiempo, el destino lo llamamos cruel pero es sabio.

Tarde o temprano tendremos lo mejor que merecemos en este mundo o es que quizás ya lo tenemos y no lo vemos, digamos Acepto a lo mejor que tenemos y digamos para siempre a lo mejor que vendrá…

Su amiga maryhamatogirl ;)


End file.
